Poltergeist
by T. Lecter
Summary: Traga-me então lágrimas, amargo fantasma, visto que de teus beijos eu nunca esperei doçura. Divirta-me, pois, com a tua argúcia. / Presente pro Aldebaran / Shipper... Adivinhe?


**Poltergeist**

_Traga-me então lágrimas, amargo fantasma, visto que de teus beijos eu nunca esperei doçura. Divirta-me, pois, com a tua argúcia._

_-_

_Um presente para o Hans (Aldebaran)_

_-_

Mais uma vez me vejo sozinha em casa com a insensata frivolidade de preferir a morte a ter que dividir alguns minutos com meu frágil grupo de amigos. _E a morte da qual falo não é a minha, pois essa insiste em se demorar._ A morte que me acompanha como uma insígnia ou castigo é mais real e mais visível que qualquer outra da qual se possa ouvir falar. Uma morte louca, sorridente e doentia, do tipo que quebra o vidro, mas não ultrapassa a barreira que o prende a este mundo.

Estou sentada na minha cama; as pernas cobertas pelo lençol de lã e os braços cruzados na busca vã de um calor que não existe aqui dentro. Lá fora a chuva parece ter escolhido a minha casa como refúgio, pois não consigo crer que tanta água assim possa estar caindo também em outras localidades da cidade. Raios cortam o céu como um canivete partindo um coração, deixando uma ferida fina e dolorida e provavelmente cicatrizes profundas. Meus dedos estrangulam vestígios da sanidade que sobrou nos travesseiros. É uma maldita noite fria e nenhum amigo a quis dividir comigo dentro desta jaula assombrada.

Toda essa água provinda dos céus deve ser também uma cortesia _dele_. O meu sempre fiel companheiro fantasma, que rasga cortinas, pisoteia as flores no vaso sobre a mesa de centro na sala de estar e bate as portas quando decide mudar de cômodo, _mudar de barulho_.

Meu inquieto fantasma detesta o silêncio, e esse eu faço muito bem. Pela íris dos meus olhos excêntricos eu vou só observando o estrago amadeirado de cada nova fechadura que preciso trocar, observo sem muito ânimo o defunto das pobres flores colhidas recentemente, jazendo no chão como se seu assassino fosse o mais cruel de todos os demônios inimigos de Deus.

Porém minha casa está longe dos domínios de Deus. É o que todos dizem.

Mas o sacerdote jamais disse que fantasmas são filhotes do Diabo. Não são apenas almas inquietas? _Como a minha? Como a sua? Como todas as almas são?_

A diferença não é apenas a inexistência de um corpo como o meu, o seu e o de todas as outras almas inquietas que, ainda vivas, quebram jarros e matam flores pelo mundo afora?

É por isso que me acostumei a manter flores de papel no meu quarto. Não tem cheiro de morte, nem espinhos e tampouco murcham ou morrem. A abominação da morte da celulose tornada flor pelas mãos humanas de uma pobre alma que abriga um fantasma barulhento na sua casa maldita.

E o ama.

O fantasma ronda meu quarto com um ruído frágil. Não são correntes, mas há algum metal em suas mãos. Suponho que o use para arranhar minhas paredes e meus ouvidos. Provoca-me arrepios e náuseas, é como se o indesejável e desventurado ferro cortasse minha pele e me abraçasse. O frio assombroso de um carinho fantasmagórico.

Ofereceram-me certa vez uma, por um preço risível, uma indulgência. Se eu entregasse minha casa à paróquia, estaria com um lugar garantido no paraíso ao lado de um Deus misericordioso. Lembro que minha resposta, por mais vulgar que tenha parecido, foi uma gargalhada insana e com aroma de vinho tinto.

Não é que eu não acredite em Deus. Só não acho que ele vá me aceitar ao lado dele no paraíso em troca de uma casa mal-assombrada. Há pessoas pelo mundo que tem bem mais que isso para oferecer, e embora todos digam que Deus é gigantesco, duvido que a cadeira ao seu lado comporte quase sete bilhões de humanos vendidos.

_Humanos vendidos_. Gosto do som dessa expressão. Parece macabro, como um mercado no inferno que vende almas para os mais afortunados em poder e menos providos de essência.

Sobre o meu amado amigo inquieto, não sei qual sua fortuna, mas sei que essa casa ainda pertence a ele. O frio que emana de seu espírito está impregnado nas paredes dela e é intenso demais para que meu calor o reprima.

O frio apaixonante de sua presença.

Ouço alguém bater na porta. Não é meu fantasma. Quando ele bate a porta costuma ceder – penso que até ela se arrepia. É alguém na chuva. _Outro fantasma?_ Há duros passos eu saio do quarto. Olho o corredor e consigo enxergar minha respiração nebulosa sair pelos lábios. Meus pés descalços ficam gelados em menos de meio minuto e paro à porta, confiro o olho mágico e sinto o hálito frio da noite entrando por ele. _Talvez alguém já tenha conferido antes quem era._

"Boa noite, padre."

O sorriso dele me assusta mais que meu inquilino. Ofereci o sofá, café, chá, uma água, jantar. Mas o padre não parecia muito feliz em se imaginar bebendo qualquer coisa que eu oferecesse. Se por acaso morava um fantasma na minha casa, eu devia então ser uma bruxa.

A conversa começou muito bem. Caminhamos pelos vales da missa, assentamo-nos na palavra divina e escalamos o casticismo do terço. Ao fim eu já me sentia quase santa por ouvir tamanhas oblações a Deus e ao Espírito Santo que fazia do meu corpo seu templo. Mas toda conversa que começa bem termina em um pedido indigesto.

"Já pensou melhor sobre a minha proposta, filha?" perguntou-me com sua voz amarela. Não sei quanto a você, mas para mim a voz dos sacerdotes sempre ecoa com a amarelidão da falsidade impressa nela. "Você sabe, sobre nos vender a casa."

"Não quero vender a casa à paróquia." Até aí, nenhuma novidade. O rosto enrugado e enojado dele parecia uma careta proposital. Se alguém descrevesse para mim o rosto do diabo e depois me mostrassem o padre, eu diria que aquele era o retrato mais fiel do tal.

"Venda-a a Deus, querida."

"Deus quer vir morar aqui?"

Todos os músculos do rosto magricelo se contraíram. Achei que ele berraria ou tentaria me matar, mas apenas sorriu. "Ele quer que você vá morar com ele."

Eu sinceramente não estava pensando em me mudar. Mas agora eu conseguia imaginar Deus como um autêntico agente imobiliário às avessas. Soltei um muxoxo. O guarda-chuva encharcava o tapete na soleira da porta e meus olhos ficaram presos na poça d'água que se formava por lá. Na janela só o sopro da noite uivando pela casa e as sombras das velhas árvores a me fazer companhia. O padre estava distante, olhando a escada como se dali pudesse sair o próprio Deus do qual ele falava.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de um trovão.

"Jesus Cristo!" ele exclamou.

"Agora e sempre, amém." Concluí, pondo-me de pé. Fui até a janela e fechei as cortinas. Perguntava-me, no íntimo do meu ser, por onde andaria o meu barulhento companheiro. Calado demais para uma noite chuvosa. "Noites sombrias, essas. Não concorda, padre?"

"Não chovia tanto quando saí da casa paroquial. Foi uma baita surpresa essa chuva desabar assim, de repente."

"Parece coisa do diabo." O olhar dele me repreendeu copiosamente.

"A chuva vem dos céus, filha."

Detestei a forma como ele me chamou de filha. Meus pais morreram muito antes de eu ser capaz de armazenar a imagem deles na memória.

"O diabo também veio." Depois disso, a noite ganhou vida.

Ouvi a porta do meu quarto se abrir. Duvidei que fosse o meu amigo, ele não costuma entrar lá. Se bem que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo naquela noite. Um padre chegara sob uma tempestade e em nome de Deus tentava comprar a casa pertencente ao fantasma que assombra minhas noites solitárias.

Caminhei depressa e subi correndo as escadas. Deduzi que minha vida já não estava no corpo, mas sim caminhando atrás de mim a passos trêmulos e hesitantes, assim como o acuado padre que parecia ter caído em um buraco negro quando se viu sozinho naquela sala. Ouvi-o chamar meu nome, mas meu quarto também me chamava.

O vento uivava como um lobo faminto, a noite inteira cabia naquele cômodo enfeitado por flores de celulose branca. E na janela, com o olhar distante como um pequeno pássaro alçando vôo, como um sombrio corvo que vigia os umbrais alheios, meu fantasma se mostrava em imagem viva.

Uma capa branca com inscrições que lhe pareciam servir como reverência esvoaçava devido à força da natureza que adentrava o quarto. Eu não sabia que o vento assanhava os cabelos dos fantasmas como se assanhasse as cortinas das minhas janelas.

O fantasma olhou para mim e seus olhos tremendamente azuis resfriaram minhas artérias. Entreabri meus lábios para dizer _olá, meu querido fantasma,_ mas meu coração rejeitou as palavras e a coragem; meus joelhos vacilaram e eu senti que caía. Ao invés de dizer que o esperara por muito tempo, como uma frágil esposa espera que o marido retorne a casa depois da guerra, eu gritei.

Não gritei pela minha vida ou por misericórdia, gritei pelo padre. "PADRE, VÁ EMBORA DAQUI! FUJA, AGORA!" foi o que eu disse. Berrei para que salvasse seu tempo remanescente.

_Veja só que ironia... Eu, salvando a vida do representante do bom Deus financiador; parece nobre. _

O que me intrigou não foi exatamente o fato de eu temer que meu amado fantasma fizesse algum mal ao velho padre... não... o que me intrigou foi ver o padre subir as escadas com toda a pressa do mundo, temendo que minha vida estivesse em risco.

_Deus quer que eu vá morar com ele, não quer?_

Quando o rosto enrugado do padre surgiu ao meu lado, senti o frio cadavérico de um fantasma me abraçando. Engoli a voz e a lucidez. Olhei de soslaio para o meu querido, seu sorriso brincalhão e sereno, junto dos olhos azuis como o céu que eu raramente olhava... aquela foi a última coisa que vi. Depois... tudo são cinzas, frio e pesadelos.

_Há uma árvore branca plantada no meio do deserto.  
Branca em sua totalidade, desde as raízes até os frutos. Nenhuma ponta, ou galho, ou folha sai do padrão pálido de sua branquidão.  
Um fantasma plantado no meio do deserto, provido de folhas e servido de um vento poeirento._

_O deserto, no entanto, continua com seus tons arenosos daquele amarelo doente.  
Sem água, sem casas, sem vida.  
"Deve ser o coração do meu amado espírito errante", pensei com os meus botões.  
E logo analisei: eu não tinha botão algum na minha nova roupa._

_Trajada como uma assombração.  
Um vestido longo, fino – quase transparente, mas com tecido o bastante para se fazer decente. Era como se eu fosse a noiva daquela árvore, ou irmã dela.  
Estou descalça e meus pés sentem a areia fria – gelada – tocar a pele e liberar ondas finas como agulhadas indo desde o calcanhar até o ombro._

_Caminhei por muito tempo, eu não saberia dizer quanto, na direção oposta de minha nova irmã.  
Surpresa:  
Ela me seguia._

_Eu não a vi mover um centímetro. Mas sei que me seguia.  
Olhei-a com todo o pavor que um ser humano normal poderia reunir para encarar a árvore que lhe segue os passos.  
Procurei por defeitos, movimentos, qualquer coisa. Porém ela era o mais perfeito quadro jamais visto. _

_E sobre um de seus galhos, repousava um pássaro grande demais para não ser logo notado:_

_"Meu fantasma."_

_Não que ele fosse inteiramente meu, ou que eu fosse meramente uma parte daquele excesso de espírito.  
Porém era o meu amado.  
Aquele que de olhares só me deu alguns segundos e logo quando um maldito padre tremia de medo na sala da nossa casa._

_"Meu querido e lindo fantasma."_

_Como um príncipe que desce de seu cavalo, ele flutuou até mim.  
Todas as jovens sonhadoras devem imaginar que seus príncipes sabem voar.  
Parou à minha frente e todo o frio que lhe corria a alma  
- penso mesmo que ele é toda a alma que um dia habitou um belo corpo -  
e tocou, com a ponta do dedo polegar, o meu queixo._

_Se quiser compreender a frieza da alma de um fantasma, feche seus olhos, encoste o queixo num cubo de gelo e passe longos dez segundos assim.  
Frieza que dói, fere._

_Todavia se mesmo assim quiser entender o que é amar um fantasma, continue de olhos fechados e toque seu queixo depois da experiência gelada anterior.  
Consegue sentir o calor que se desprende de sua mão?  
Não chegou a lhe dar um arrepio na espinha dorsal?_

_Pois é o que sinto ao lembrar-me da adorável presença do meu espectro de olhos celestiais.  
O padre nunca disse que fantasmas eram filhotes do diabo._

_"O padre!"_

_Santo Deus!  
Se existes deve estar a rir de minha cara por ser tão absurdamente tola por amar um cadáver e tão extraordinariamente cruel por me esquecer da pobre alma viva de um velho servo seu!_

_"Está pintando a nossa árvore." Ele disse._

_A nossa árvore._

_Isso é tão pessoal. Tão único. Nosso. Faz parecer que temos uma ligação mais profunda.  
Temos?_

_Olhei então para a nossa árvore._

_Era incrível ver como o branco doentio dela tornava-se vermelho aos poucos.  
Eu podia ver a tinta derramar-se pelos galhos, pelas folhas e caindo em gotas até a raiz, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse ter visto o padre.  
E,  
perdoe-me Deus,  
agradeci por não ter visto aquela cara horrenda logo após ter apreciado toda a perfeição angélica do homem que me presenteara com aquela árvore._

_Homem este que eu já nem chamava de fantasma. Mas que continuava frio._

_"Não o vejo" e nem me preocupava._

_"Quer vê-lo?"_

_Não. Meu coração disse que não._

_Meu olhar humano de mulher apaixonada deve ter sido o bastante para responder-lhe._

_Beijou-me._

_Seus cabelos roçaram levemente o meu rosto e seu abraço fez com que o único cadáver ali presente fosse eu mesma. De tão branca, de tão aparvalhada, tão além de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor._

_Não tente beijar uma pedra de gelo tentando entender o beijo dele. Não funciona da mesma forma.  
Você teria que se atirar inteiro no gelo, e lá permanecer até que o frio atingisse seu peito como punhaladas e amarrassem seu coração numa corrente etérea e dormente. Você teria de quase morrer para entender o que é ser tocada pelos lábios espectrais daquele homem._

_E teria de ser eu para calcular a dor de ser ferida por ele._

_Meus pés sentiram um líquido quente alcançá-los. O que quer que fosse aquilo, não vinha do meu amado.  
Sua essência era a ausência do calor e de líquido ou vida.  
Separei-me de seu abraço devido ao choque térmico, olhei para baixo.  
A areia tornava-se vermelha, como a nossa árvore.  
A árvore que já não tinha nenhum espaço em branco para preencher, vazava sua tinta para o deserto inteiro. _

_Tinta quente, grossa, férrea._

_"Sangue!"_

_Recuei para fugir da vermelhidão, mas já era tarde. Quando olhei ao meu redor tudo – até mesmo o céu – estava preenchido com aquele sangue._

_"O que você fez?" sussurrei._

_"Pedi ao padre que pintasse tudo"_

_O sorriso brincalhão passou por mim, assim como ele, por dentro de mim. Senti-me sufocar, o pulmão parece ter secado por um instante, o coração acelerou o pulso e minha garganta quase não abriu de novo para que eu pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio._

_"Onde está o padre?"_

_"Você não quer vê-lo!"_

_"Eu preciso vê-lo, por favor!"_

_"Você não está feliz por estar comigo?"_

_"Intensamente! Mas o padre..."_

_"Ele queria levá-la embora. Eu não permitiria."_

_"Eu não iria!"_

_"Levaram minha esposa e filho de uma vez só."_

_"Mas eu não me deixaria levar!"_

_"Deus te daria essa escolha?"_

_"Eu escolheria você, querendo Deus ou não!"_

_"Então veja o padre."_

Despertei do sonho como se despertasse da minha morte. Meu corpo parecia pesado, e meus lençóis estavam quentes. Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado e eu o vi.

O padre estava ao meu lado, a cabeça mortalmente ferida por um jarro de louça branco, seu sangue escorrendo por ele e para dentro dele, tingindo de vermelho minhas flores de papel ofício.

Morto. Indubitavelmente morto. E em minhas mãos estava o seu sangue.

Da minha garganta veio um grito esganado. Pulei da cama e desci correndo as escadas. Onde estava o meu fantasma? Ficou no deserto, rindo da minha agonia? O procurei por todos os cômodos sem encontrar nada, nem um vestígio de sua presença. Nem um cubo de gelo para simular seu toque, nem uma banheira num congelador para simular seu abraço! Nada!

Completamente sozinha com o corpo de um padre!

O show bizarro do meu amado estava apenas começando. Corri até a porta de entrada e, mesmo descalça, eu voei para a noite turbulenta. A chuva açoitou meu corpo e uma pessoa se encolheu no canto do alpendre, a capa e o guarda-chuva denunciando com ruídos plásticos a sua presença.

"Quem está aí?" perguntei.

"O sacristão" ele disse, engasgando com a própria saliva e tremendo como vara verde. Devia estar morrendo de frio, o infeliz.

"O que faz aí? Desde quando?"

"Eu vim com o padre. Onde está ele? Não devia nunca ter entrado nessa casa maldita! Onde está?"

_Morto_.

"Dormiu sentado no meu sofá, o pobrezinho. Vá buscar alguém para levá-lo à paróquia. Acho que bebeu café com muito açúcar, não acorda nem que lhe atinjam a cabeça com uma jarra de louça!"

"Jesus, Maria e José! Não demoro nem cinco minutos e..."

Desejei que todas as maldições do mundo caíssem sobre a minha maldita cabeça naquele infame momento.

"O que está olhando, filho de Deus?"

"Há sangue nas suas roupas, senhora."

Eu devia estar assustada demais para reparar. E embasbacada demais para notar quando o sacristão pulou pelo parapeito e correu em disparada na direção da igreja. Meu coração se tornou uma bomba relógio.

A chuva parou.

Os trovões não.

Entrei em casa e sentei no sofá. Não havia como me livrar do corpo de um padre sem ser notada, principalmente agora que o sacristão vira o sangue dele em minhas vestes, e ouvira o absurdo de que o padre não acordaria nem a chibatadas. Eu era cúmplice do meu fantasma assassino.

E onde estava aquele ingrato que nem agradecia pelo meu empenho em lhe salvar a alma?

Se havia um inferno além deste mundo, eu caminharia para ele em alguns instantes. Instantes que se passaram rápidos demais. Da lareira apagada vi as cinzas se movimentando, e delas surgindo o meu adorado assassino pálido.

Seu sorriso acompanhou meu desespero e quando tentei abraçá-lo, fugiu de mim.

"Você o matou." Murmurei

"Você o matou." Ele repetiu.

"Usou as minhas flores como lenços para estancar seu sangue!"

"Eu apenas quis flores vermelhas para o meu amor."

"Seu amor!" minha incredulidade superava minha alegria.

"Você. Meu amor."

"Está mentindo pra mim! O matou para que a culpa fosse minha!"

"Também."

"Com que intuito?"

"Que você seja minha. Não permitirei que lhe tomem. Por isso a farei minha eternamente."

"Então me leve deste mundo."

"Que poder tenho eu para isso?"

"Levou o padre!" não era óbvio?

"Você matou o padre! Veja suas mãos, o sangue. Pegue seu jarro de flores vermelhas..."

"Brancas."

"Agora são vermelhas. E no jarro há a marca dos seus dedos. Não dos meus. O meus sequer deixam marcas. Nem poeira, nem nada."

"Por que você é um fantasma! Está morto!"

"E mortos não matam vivos!"

"Eu matei o padre?"

"Até onde eu sei."

Nas mãos dele, uma estrela de ferro. Aproximou-a de mim e marcou meu rosto com um arranhão que me roubou gotas de sangue. Gemi, toquei a ferida e suportei o sorriso lindo que ele me oferecia como uma recompensa.

O instante acabou. Ouvi os gritos, as maldições, os desafios e exorcismos. Fui até minha janela. No lugar da chuva eu vi a fogueira que montavam para mim, bem em frente a nossa casa. Talvez usassem a árvore branca que ele me deu. As tochas em chamas gritavam meu nome. Meus velhos amigos choravam na fila da frente, implorando compaixão, gritando o quão absurdo tudo aquilo era.

Mas eu não lamentava nem tinha medo.

Eu tinha um padre morto no meu quarto e amava um fantasma.

O que poderia ser mais assustador?

Sequer notei quando invadiram a casa e subiram pelas escadas.

"O padre está lá em cima" eu avisei "Morto." Concluí, com um rastro de sorriso no rosto. "Ele disse que eu o matei."

Levei uma bela tapa de alguma beata com um crucifixo pendurado ao pulso. Puxaram-me pelas mãos ainda sujas de sangue sacerdotal. Não resisti. Meu amado não permitiria que me levassem dele. Eu confiaria nisso.

"Bruxa!"

"Queimem a bruxa!"

"Mandem a bruxa aos domínios de Satã!"

É o que dizem.

Quando me alçaram num velho tronco de árvore, enfiando felpas e palha ao redor, desejei a morte instantânea que deve ter recebido o padre. Quis imaginar a morte da mulher e do filho do meu amor. Duvido que tenham sido queimados como uma bruxa assassina de padres.

Mas eu não reclamaria.

Todavia, aquela cena soava como uma traição.

Por onde andava o meu pássaro de asas brancas, amante de flores rubras? Sentado no canto da sala, esperando a hora de ficar sozinho na sua casa com as lembranças deixadas pela família morta? Ou talvez rindo de mim, olhando pela janela, enquanto eu pego fogo pelos pecados que ele me fez cometer.

Os humanos preparam uma festa de dia das bruxas tão rápido.

Deveriam preparar festas animadas assim nos louvores. Eu não perderia nenhum.

O corpo do padre foi removido abaixo de lágrimas e lamentações. Eu o recebi sob pedradas. Cada cristão que sabia do estrago feito na cabeça do seu pastor tentava acertar uma pedra na minha como vingança. Tenho sorte por todos passarem mais tempo contando ave-marias do que treinando pontaria.

Olhei por cima do ombro uma última vez, e na janela do meu quarto eu o vi, debruçado e observando com seus orbes divinos. Ele não me salvaria da morte.

Não.

Ele me salvaria da vida.

O fogo foi aceso. Os gritos tornaram-se ainda mais intensos, e o calor também. Fechei meus olhos e me lembrei de alguns momentos tolos da minha existência. A maioria das lembranças era formada por imagens sem cor e origamis de flores que eu usava para enfeitar o quarto. Todas as lembranças tinham a temperatura do fogo, mas sua marca mais precisa era o gelo de um companheiro cruel.

Quando o fogo atingiu meus pés eu desejei que não queimassem também a casa. Há nela muitas coisas que eu gostaria de preservar, mesmo que morta. Inclusive um belo fantasma que me chamara de amor minutos antes de me lançar na fogueira. Preservaria o sonho em que ele me beijara e a árvore branca no meio do deserto estéril em que o encarei nos olhos tão de perto.

Acima de tudo, eu preservaria o amor que queima meu peito como a fogueira que queima meu corpo. Mas o mantém aceso, como as tochas erguidas pelos aldeões. O meu amor não morreria queimado. Eu jamais permitiria.

Da feria no meu rosto mais uma gota de sangue caía. Eu sei que era sangue, porque eu não derramei lágrimas e definitivamente alguma coisa escorria pelo meu rosto. As queimaduras insuportáveis que subiam pelo corpo e incendiavam minhas roupas deixavam-me em pânico. Não podia gritar. Ninguém me salvaria. Não adiantava me remexer, as cordas me prendiam com força.

Tudo ao meu redor tinha a aparência da morte.

_A minha_.  
_Finalmente a minha morte._

Abri meus olhos.  
O céu estava diante deles, no formato de dois orbes fantasmagóricos.  
O rosto pálido e quase transparente se aproximou do meu.

"Eternamente minha" ele sussurrou, enquanto tornava gelo todo o meu sangue.

Então era isso que ele planejava? Atirar-me na fogueira para depois se juntar a mim?

"Ah, meu amado fantasma brincalhão..."

Fui preenchida por todo o amor do mundo.

Meu fantasma me abraçou com ternura.  
A chuva voltou a cair e eu não senti mais o calor do fogo.

**_Morri de frio._**

**_--xxx--  
_**

**_

* * *

_N/A: **Alow? Alguém aí me chamou de retardada? Não? Ótimo. Vejam bem, essa fic não me surgiu 'do nada', eu realmente pensei nela aos poucos. Eu amo fantasmas! Amo mesmo! Acho que de todas as coisas bizarras do mundo, os fantasmas são as minhas preferias!

E é pro Dan por que ele é o Hans, não é mesmo, Aldebaran? Basicamente eu acho que escrevi isso como se fosse ele o destinatário final 8D.

Ah, suponho que não tenha sido difícil imaginar quem são os dois personagens, não é mesmo? Gente, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia algo tão cheio de amor e heterossexuais! HUAHUAHUAUHAHU

Gosto dessa fic. Ela me dá arrepios.

_OBRIGADA ANNE, PAI QUERIDO E AMADO, Q, POR TER LIDO O COMEÇO E TER ACHADO DIGNO. [?] tchámo Anne s2_

Para quem não sabe o que é Poltergeist, bom, Wikipédia, te apresento:

**_Poltergeist_**_ (do alemão polter, que significa ruído, e geist, que significa espírito) é um tipo de evento sobrenatural que se manifesta deslocando objetos e fazendo ruídos._

_No fenômeno **poltergeist** um espírito perturbado usa o indíviduo para se manifestar, às vezes de forma agressiva, fazendo objetos como pedras, por exemplo, voarem pelos ares atingindo objetos e outras pessoas. Para a manifestação desse espírito, segundo a literatura espírita, é necessária a presença de um médium de efeitos físicos, ainda que seja completamente alheio à sua faculdade, para que os fenômenos ocorram._

Alguém tinha dúvidas de que a infeliz é quem saia quebrando tudo (inclusive a cabeça dos padres) e achando que o Fantasma fez isso sozinho? Eu não 8D.

**Beijos, deixem reviews ou eu mando um Poltergeist tingir as flores de vocês.**


End file.
